Mindful Words
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Case after case, words are tossed around. Some are motivational and some are filled with so much sorrow and truth that Cali and the team have to stop and contemplate what Horatio is trying to say. Eventual DuCaine pair. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

( Genkai-chan, after obsessing over Criminal Minds and being lazy/bored, I have decided to make a lot of one shots and use the ending/beginning and other quotes from the episodes to inspire me. So tell me what you think, here's the first chapter. Also know that, most will be hints of Calleigh and Horatio, some more strong, some will reference the show while others could reference past one shots. I'll give a warning at the beginning of each one of course if need be. And remember I love getting reviews more than anything. ^^ )

Mindful Words of…

Horatio looked up from a folder as he climbed out of his silver Hummer and looked at the crime scene. There was a scatter of people working, most were his team. The man then fixed his glasses and walked over, "Joseph Conrad said, "The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness." And this was one of those examples. A woman had been hit by two cars that had come from opposite directions and it was obvious that this wasn't an accident. "Alexx, did you get anything yet?" The man asked, hands on his hips as he could see Eric Delko out of the corner of his eye working on the cars as usual.

"Yes Horatio. Though I want to wait till I get back to lab but it's obvious to say that both her legs are crushed and her head hit the front of this car," She said, gesturing to the red one. "But finding what really killed her, besides the obvious, is going to be hard."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon." He nodded, humans could be so cruel and heatless, it was hard to wake up sometimes knowing he was in such a terrible line of work. He found Natalia and Wolfe taking pictures and doing the usual, but who he couldn't find was his blond CSI. She was one of the few people that could remind him that his work wasn't so futile.

"Eric, where is Calleigh?" Horatio asked as he leaned over to Eric who was still getting samples from the cars and trying to get them out of the way.

"Oh, she said she was tied up with something but would check in as soon as she could." He said.

"Alright." He replied and went back to the car and started for the lab as he saw Alexx and her crew had left. Soon everyone was back at the lab as well and they had found a name for the female victim, her name was Sasha Rides. Horatio had just finished calling the family and looked up to see Cali stepping into his office.

"Hey there, sorry I'm late. I know it's not like me." She said softly. "What did I miss?"

"Two cars pinning a girl, she never saw it coming." Horatio said, voice filled with remorse.

"Horatio you can't blame yourself for every case we get called upon. I know that tone of yours…don't go down this path. We need you here." Cali smiled to him as she leaned on the door frame. "So come, fill me in."

"You're right ma'am." He stood up and walked over and they went down to the lab level together, talking about their findings and what else they needed to get. "What bothers me is that from her records, there is no reason for her to be on that part of town so early in the morning. It's like she was lured there."

"Maybe she was partying." Cali suggested.

"There weren't any clubs for a few miles, she was by the docks. I mean, she's in her early twenties, why would she be there? We'll check her phone records." Horatio muttered.

"Good plan, I'll try talking to her family again and seeing if they knew any of her friends…or enemies." They soon parted and rejoined about an hour later. "Find anything?" She asked him as they stood in the hall.

"I did but it's an unregistered number. I'm not sure if we'll be able to track it." He sighed.

"Shoot." Cali sighed. "Nothing on my end either, now what?"

"Well…Emerson said, "All is riddle, and the key to a riddle is another riddle."

"How does that help?" She asked him.

"You tell me." He smiled and left her.

"Great, you're supposed to be on our side." Cal said with a laugh and flapped her arms by her sides and went to see what Eric had on the cars. Soon they had both of the owners come in soon one broke down and made a confession and the case seemed to be closing a lot easier then Calleigh imagined. She was just watching the two killers being dragged off to booking when Horatio approached her.

"You know me too well."

"What?" She asked and looked to him as they stood in the shimmering area.

"In the office this morning, how did you know what I needed to hear?" He asked her again.

"I guess I know you too well." She smiled as she folded her arms. "…You're not the only one you know, who has second thoughts. Who wonders if they are really making a difference." She said. They were silent for a moment as Horatio turned to go back to the lab floor and she followed of course. "I mean dwelling on cases can't be good for you." She said.

Horatio pressed the up button and stood by her, "You know, Winston Churchill said "The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you can see." It was food for thought.

"Do you really believe that though? I know that as humans, we're bound to repeat history but if we live in the past how are we going to live in the present and even fathom to live for the future?" Cali asked him. Horatio nodded, as he noted she had a point. They got into the elevator and started up for the sixth floor. Suddenly Horatio stopped the elevator with the red switch and she looked to him. "What are you doing/" She asked him as the elevator shook to a halt.

"So you're saying to just keep moving on as if some cases were never closed, as if some people never died and were remembered?" He asked her.

"No. I'm saying if you keep heading down a spiral, there's no way up." She said as he just let go of the emergency switch and they started up again. "You're a great man, you're better than this." Cali smiled as she watched him walk out and felt obligated to follow him. She did and walked right back up to his office. "Here's a quote for you since you seem to be full of them today…Nietzsche once said, "When you look long into an abyss, the abyss looks into you." She said pleadingly. "People get killed, it isn't fair, but that doesn't mean you have to die too." And before he could speak she added, "I mean emotionally. This job takes its toll and I just don't want to see you get ruined by it. Okay? Can you see where I'm coming from?" She asked H.

"Yes, I can." He said, for some reason not finding much to say with the bullet girl doing most of the talking.

"See you tomorrow, handsome?"

"Yes, you will Calleigh." He nodded as he sat behind his desk as she walked out, ready to go home and have a drink. And someday she'd share one with Horatio. They deserved it.

( So was it bad? I might just continue it instead of one shots, I'm unsure now. Ideas? Comments? Anything? Yes I just always have to add some DuCaine love. )


	2. Chapter 2

( I suppose I'll make this a continuation story. I only got one review from the lovely LA Cali, and I hope to see others read this and like it as well. )

Mindful Words of…

The next day arrived and Horatio was just walking into the lab when he saw Eric talking with some blond woman and it wasn't the blond Horatio was familiar with. He slowed down as he waited for the elevator and Eric walked over. "Morning H." He said.

"Eric." Horatio greeted and noticed Eric's look of discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah H…" He said as they both entered the elevator. "Just the social life interfering with the work life."

"It happens, just make sure that line is clear." He said as they reached the lab and started for their designated areas. Horatio got paged as soon as he placed one foot on the stairs up to his office and he heard three other pagers go off as well. He knew the others would be aware of their next case so he went back the way he and Eric had came and saw Ryan, Eric and Cali by the elevator. "So Eric shall we head together?"

"Yeah H." He nodded as they all got in and Cali assumed she and Wolfe would go together of course. Soon all of them were at the soccer field where a shooting had taken place. Two kids were dead and one was in critical condition. Horatio saw Eric taking pictures and was struggling with the lens. He walked over to see him.

"Eric, something wrong?"

"Yeah I…I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I'll shape up, don't worry." He said as Wolfe walked over to take Eric's spot in taking pictures while he went to go take a sip of coffee from his mug. Horatio followed as everything was working out.

"Eric, Faulkner once said, "Don't bother just to be better than your contemporaries or predecessors. Try to be better than yourself." Horatio said. Eric smiled as he finished off of coffee.

"Yeah thanks, I know…life just…" Soon Cal walked over and cut him off.

"It's just terrible. What kind of person would shoot at these kids? Do you think this has to do with maybe the parents of the kids and someone is trying to make a statement or seek revenge?" She asked.

"It's possible. I mean none of these kids seem the kind to be in gangs either." Eric added.

"Well you two can look into that, I'll go back and see what the bodies tell us." Horatio said as he left the younger pair. Cali sighed and looked to Eric.

"Another long night with a girl huh?" She asked, seeing his tired look.

"Yeah." He grinned as he left to go back with Horatio. Back at the lab everyone was working hard and the leads were still coming up short. At the end of the day nothing new was coming into play and Cali was ready to go, she was outside of the lab, heading for her car when someone called out to her.

"Cali."

"Yes?" She turned and saw Horatio walking out to her.

"You alright? You seemed a bit different today." He said as he fiddled with his car keys.

"Yeah I just…I just wish I knew why people did such things…I mean the suspects we looked at today didn't seem to bat an eye lash and the ones that did look guilty…it makes me sick." She said, letting her guard down for a moment. "The poor boys didn't see it coming…" She said as her boss nodded and glanced down and then to her.

"Well…I wish I could tell you but sometimes the answer isn't always as clear as the evidence. James Reese once said, "There are certain clues at a crime scene which by their very nature do not lend themselves to being collected or examined. How's one collect love, rage, hatred, fear...? These are things that we're trained to look for." He smiled as he put on his sunglasses and walked down the steps and to his car. She smiled and went after him.

"So you're the one who keeps handing out advice to people, you're on a roll aren't you?" She called to him as she walked over to where he was standing. "Just because you have all these knowledgeable quotes doesn't make you someone who knows everything." She pointed out to him.

"I never said I did." He smiled to her. "If I'm not mistaken, you handed me a quote last night."

"You needed it and you'll also need this one, which you might be familiar with, Einstein once said, "Imagination is more important than knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the world." She smiled, satisfied.

"Indeed you are right, but imagination won't help up find out who is guilty." He told her as he unlocked his car door. "Goodnight, get some rest and I'll see you in the morning." He said. She watched him get in his Hummer and drive off as she folded her arms and rested against her own Hummer, thinking about what if's. What if their night ended differently, what if she could say good morning to him in the way she dreamed…

She just sighed and got in her car and headed home, another day was another chance for everyone to start over and get things done the way they should be.

( Anyone reading this or should I stop? )


	3. Chapter 3

( Genkai-chan: Thanks everyone! I have some idea of where I want to take this fanfic, and I plan on it being pretty long with short chapters if that's alright. Anyway, onto the fan-acknowledge-ship-ness. XD )

**Daxy:** Thank you!

**D-B-L:** Haha, good news then. ^^

**LA Cal:** Mhm maybe and it's from Criminal Minds, my second love. Though they way the 8'th season is sounding I might as well convert to CM altogether.

**BettyJenSA:** Thank you, I just never want to continue something that isn't something people read, you know?

**Ladyd10:** And thank you very much. I enjoy writing and always want to improve myself. Sometimes it's hard to incorporate the quotes but it's fun to do so. And I like a challenge.

Mindful Words of…

The next day came and the sky was dark and it occasionally rumbled in the distance as if to warn the residents of the warm city that a storm was on the way. Miami's best CSI and red haired single man was sitting in his corner office, reading a newspaper. He liked to stay current of course and with his job, he had to. The man glanced up as he heard knocking at the door. Eric Delko walked in and waved. "Morning H."

"Good morning Eric." Horatio replied as he watched the Cuban man walk in. "Any calls yet?"

"No, and Cali called in and asked for the day off, I told her you'd call her." Eric said.

"I see. I wonder why she didn't just call me in the first place." Horatio said thoughtfully.

"Oh, um…" Eric rubbed his neck. "I don't know." He said and glanced off. "Anyway I'll go see what everyone else is up to." He said and walked out. Horatio set his paper down and retrieved his cell from the side of his belt and opened it up. He then pressed the speed dial for Calleigh Duquesne, number three, and waited for her to answer his call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Cali, hey, um, Eric told me you wanted the day off." Horatio said to her, a bit bothered still.

"Yeah I did." She said.

"Well, sure. You need a break." He said, not really sure what was up.

"Thanks, you too." Cal replied, sensing something wrong as well. She then hung up and set her cell phone on her table. The girl was sitting in her kitchen, and now she didn't have to wait for an answer. Horatio had just given it to her after all. She stood up and looked around, she had some errands to do and just wanted a break away from work, and it wasn't anything someone would be concerned with. Nope. The female got her keys out and went to her car. Cal got in and looked around; everything was how she left it so she started towards the mall across the causeway. The weather didn't seem to phase her plans as she went along with her day and by the time she was ready to head home, it was raining cats and dogs.

As she was driving back home, she was checking her phone, there weren't any calls from anyone so she decided to not worry. As she steered the wheel she lost control due to the wet ground and being so close to the sea level. She slid and then pulled the emergency break. The large car jerked to a halt and Cali let out a sigh. The other cars flew past her as she was on the very edge of the road, almost near the raging water. The CSI made it to the engine and looked at. She had no idea what to do, but she had a feeling that she couldn't fix it herself. She went around and tried to start her car but it seemed like it refused to work now.

"Shit shit shit." She muttered and took out her phone as the rain started to seep through her clothes. She pressed the number two on her phone and waited for an answer. Her day had been going fine if it wasn't for this one event.

"Horatio."

"Horatio, hi. It's Cali." She said as soon as her boss answered. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"You're not. Where are you?" He asked since he heard something in the background. Horatio was at home, sitting by a fire, keeping safe and warm.

"By the causeway, my car won't start and…can you pick me up?" She asked slowly, not sure why she was beating around the bush.

"Alright, sure. I'll be there soon." He hung up and got his keys. Horatio then walked out with his wind breaker on and got into his Hummer and turned on the lights and siren and started for the causeway where she was. The storm was really starting to pick up and he hoped she wasn't near the edge. He soon saw her standing by the back of her car, he pulled over and got out. "Cali!" He called over the wind. "Get in the car." He said.

"I have to get my things." She called back to him, arms folded over her chest, to keep her warm.

"It's okay, I'll get it." Horatio assured her as she went into his car and sat there and watched as the man went into her car and got her purse out and hurried back and got into the front seat. "Here you go." He said and handed it to her. Cal set it in her lap as she gathered her thoughts.

"Thank you so much, I have some other things in my car, do you think they'll be safe?" She asked, worried.

"I can call and have someone tow it and lock it up for the night." He suggested.

"That would be nice, I just don't think it's safe to try and move all of it right now, you know?" She said as she rested her hands on her purse as he started the car and pulled onto the slippery road.

"I understand." The red head nodded and drove; she then kept her mouth shut to let him concentrate. They soon reached his home since it was closest and got into the house. "You don't mind staying here, do you?" He asked as he locked the door.

"No, as long as you don't mind having me as a guest." She said as she took off her coat and set her purse aside.

"Of course I don't mind." He told her gently and went to start the fire up again and she went over to help. "So why did you call me and not Eric?" He seemed to ask.

"You're the first person I thought of." She said and sat on the couch and watched him finish up. He turned and went to sit by her.

"Well, it's nice to know you count on me."

"No pressure right?" She smiled to him.

"Right." He nodded and she sighed a bit. "Something wrong?"

"No…no…"

"Cali…."

"I…I feel so stupid for not being my usual self. I shouldn't have gotten stuck like that." She said.

"Cali, don't beat yourself up. Whoever you're trying to be like shouldn't be on your mind. You're great just the way you are." He assured her firmly as he set a hand on her leg.

"Thank you…" She said softly, suddenly feeling warm.

"Samuel Johnson wrote, "Almost all absurdity of conduct arises from the imitation of those who we cannot resemble." He nodded and removed his hand when he noticed it was there. "So don't worry." He told her. "Now, we should get some sleep." He stood up and looked down to the woman.

"Yep." She smiled and rose.

( TBC? XD )


End file.
